


Commission

by TaBbyCaTs2570



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaBbyCaTs2570/pseuds/TaBbyCaTs2570
Summary: This is a commission for a friendDisclaimer- I don’t know much about the franchise and did some basic research sooo yeah I’m only posting this for fun uwuI am also not the best speller or grammatically correct so yeahI honestly don’t know what to say sooooo yeah  Enjoy?
Relationships: Shao/Raiden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Commission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a friend 
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t know much about the franchise and did some basic research sooo yeah I’m only posting this for fun uwu 
> 
> I am also not the best speller or grammatically correct so yeah 
> 
> I honestly don’t know what to say sooooo yeah Enjoy?

Raiden gave a horrified gasp as Lui stumble back from him after he had shielded himself from his attack his student set a blaze before falling to the ground gravely wounded.

“No-!” Raiden shouted Devastated before running over to his student, gingerly picking him up a little. He didn’t mean to hurt him this badly he just wanted him to listen! He looked down at him sadly.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen...I’m sorry” He utter shaking his head slightly as the other looked up at him in anger a small enraged frown gracing his face.

“Please forgive me ...” Raiden pleaded his eyes full of sadness his voice quivering slightly even his hands a bit shaky at the realization.

Liu huffed in a bit of pain looking at him with spite his eyes narrowed in a bit of rage.

“You...killed...us...all” He grits out before Succumbing to his injuries falling limp in Radin’s arms letting out his final breath.

Raiden blinked once then twice before lowering his head his grip falling weak as he let go of his former student letting it sink in he killed him. He brought his hands to his chest his nails digging into his skin as he clenched his fists in sadness looking away from his mess shaking his head.

He can’t believe it in a way, he didn’t mean kill him that wasn’t his intention, he thought maybe he would’ve listen but he was wrong his student was dead now by his own hand. He gave a sorrowful filled sigh as his hands fall to his side.

A deep booming powerful laugh from behind him broke him out of his thoughts as his head shot up to peak behind him , oh yeah he forgot about him. He gulped slightly shaking a bit more then before but that didn’t stop him from getting to his feet quickly, turning around and rather bodly yet hesitantly looking shao Kahn in the eyes with trepidation.

To which the other smirks back at him leaning against his weapon. Looking at the thunder god with mock sympathy giving another chuckle as he eyed his mess in amusement.

“What a mess you surly made and quite entertaining it sure was too watch, if not a bit of a bore as well.” He tisked in a bit of minor annoyance before leaning back lugging his weapon over his shoulder before walking towards him.

Raiden flinched but did not take a step back instead going into a defensive position, tying to devoid himself of any emotions showing he might be the tiniest bit worried.

Shao was nothing but amused by his false bravery giving him some credit for not breaking down and running away not like he could get away of course, but it was cute.

He stopped just in front of him giving a Devious smile before shifting his weapon to the side and dropping it on the ground with a heavy thud it cracking the ground easily before leaning on it again.

Making Raiden jump but still Stand his ground. He grits his teeth in a bit of anger he doesn’t know what to do if he should try and fight, but he knows it would be pointless he can’t win by himself. If it’s nothing to this guy to destroy a world like a piece of paper then what chance has he got but that doesn’t mean he’ll go down without a fight he thought grimly.

Shao gave a wide smile at him, he was fairly interested in him now this one was definitely something he’ll give him that , a lot of people have Cowered down before him and begged him not to do anything but this one while yes he was intimidated by him he wasn’t fearful and seemed ready to fight him. He liked that it wasn’t too often someone wanted to stand there ground.

He thought about it looking at him studying him briefly and looking him over before smirking and standing to his full hight to tower over him. 

Raiden stiffened not taking his eyes off of him clenching his fists tightly trying to keep his cool but slowly going mad at the same time waiting for what this man was going to do.

He was definitely taken aback when the other offered a hand to him , him looking down at it before flicking back up to eye the other in confusion questioning him silently unsure what the other was up too.

The other only smiles before speaking.

“Now I don’t do this often but there’s something about you I quite like , wether that be your shocking personality or your balls to stand up to me even though I could swat you like a Measly fly is quite remarkable.” He praised 

“I’m willing to spare this whole whole world and all but only under one condition of course...” He stated playfully 

Raiden raises an eyebrow unsure and untrusting of him “and that would be?” He asked carefully. His body tensing up as the other steps even closer invading his personal space. He couldn’t help the blush that dusted his face slightly.

“If you become my concubine, I’d be willing to make an exception just for you.”

He said dangerously as he brought a hand to cup his cheek making the other jump but not pull away. He made a meek sound before looking away a unsure and flustered look plastered across his face.

He can’t believe it, He wants to say fuck no but at the same time he doesn’t and not just because the stakes it involves.  
He shivers a little bit closing his eyes to mull it over, gritting his teeth while the other messes with him not caring what he dose as he sneaks an arm around him.  
Pulling him even closer right up against his chest. Which made the thunder god Stutter uncontrollably blushing quite a bit more his face Turing a bright shade of red .

The other tipping his face up so they can be face to face making the other a bit weak in the knees as he is still very unsure if he should accept, it could be a very bad idea but at the same time if he didn’t he could be killed and the world destroyed. He glanced away a small frown on his face as he glanced down at his former student in sadness before sighing he closed eyes took a and took a deep breath before answering the taller male.

“I....I will....Accept your offer.”  
He stated calmly, looking the other in the eyes carefully, watching the other smirk smugly leaning down slightly coming closer to almost enough to kiss him before speaking.

“What a wise choice, you won’t regret it consider it an honor~” He purred making Raiden slightly uneasy before being surprise when the other kissed him suddenly tightening his grip on the thunder god pulling him even closer and devilishly smirking through it as the other scrambled to have some composure not knowing how to react. 

Uncertain if he should feel okay with it or Disgusted with it ... Hell who was he kidding he was shamelessly loving it, and was almost disappointed when the other stopped looking down at him with a smuggest that made the other look away shamefully.

The other snickers at the others expense,   
“Ah don’t worry you’ll get used to it one way or the other...you already seem to quite enjoy it.” He mocked slightly making Raiden growl slightly annoyed.

Which only makes the other laugh boastfully.”Ah quite the Feisty one , I like that don’t like the ones that just submit it gets boring and I hate that...” he remarks dangerously, making the thunder god a bit uneasy raising his eyebrows before Boldly pushing away from him . Making a sound before shaking his head and crossing his arms definitely.

The other vaguely amused at his defiance, ‘ah yes definitely a more interesting one then the others .’ He admits to himself no one would have the gull to do that so confidently.

Raiden glares at him, he’s really regretting this by the moment this is so foolish of him! He can’t believe he accepted this. He thinks metaphorically kicking himself for this one but what else can he do no one can really help him and he’s not going to refuse an offer if it means saving the world but at the same time it’s ridiculous reducing him to such a role, if it where any other certain Circumstances He would gladly go down with his pride intact instead of this.

“So...What now..?” Raiden asked in uncertainty eyeing the other skeptically.

Shao gave a half grin before putting an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer, making him squirm uncomfortably.

“Now...I think I’ll take you with me.”  
Raiden was briefly surprised blinking a few times shaking his head.  
“Wait what do you mean?!” 

Shao chuckles,”what? You thought I’d leave you here , pfft of course not I’m taking you to the other realm with me, can’t exactly fifill your end if you’re not with me now right?” He tisk in a mocking tone.

Raiden jaw dropped slightly. He was okay with everything else until this , He can’t just abandon his role here.

“Bu-But I can’t “ he stated 

Shao tilted his head with a frown.”who said that part choice now?” He stated not quite mad but annoyed his Defiance was cute before but not now.”I don’t think you really have much of a choice my friend.” He spat before his grip tightens on him in anger.

Raiden grits his teeth eyeing him and his grip on his shoulder.’Damn it , I really don’t” he thought solemnly, before nodding his head.

“Yeah-okay I guess I really don’t...”   
He conceded bowing his head.  
Shao humms happily at his submission.  
“Good you can see it my way now why don’t we get going...” He stated before moving more or less dragging him along.  
Raiden couldn’t really say anything, but before they departed he looked behind one last time, giving the body of his student a grim look, again silently apologizing to him, he never could’ve foresaw this and for that he was truly sorry for how it ended.


End file.
